Tiki Land
by Steel Sponge
Summary: A strange being leaves behind an alternate universe by force and lands in Bikini Bottom. While getting himself exposed, and meeting up with Spongebob and friends, two portals open up and split the dimensions between two collided worlds and Bikini Bottom, turning the universe into a new form of land, which would now be threatened to fall apart.
1. Ho'omaka

**Author's Note: So far, this would be the less OC-filled Spongebob fic, with only 2-3, I'm posting over to here. As usual, I do not own Spongebob, while the few OC's are created by yours truly. Hope you guys would enjoy it.**

1. Ho'omaka (Begin)

In one world, set in an alternative universe, there lived a distant deserted island, with very little civilization. There was no point in history of its existence until its sheer and extraordinary discovery, set in the outside world. To be discovered is to gain, and what is to be discovered is many an enigma to one of the land's kind.

Focusing on one of the characters on the island was sitting around by the ocean's shore. He was bearing a shade of red scales for most of his slender body. He also had a shade of pale yellow from his chest to his tail. Through his sharpened scales on his posterior was a texture of cerulean blue. His ears were webbed with the same cerulean color from the inside, as well as the short double-sided triangle shaped tip of his tail with similar webbing, which was light blue.

From his hands and feet were short, gray claws while the hands and feet themselves were tipped with an indigo texture. Attributed to his undersea standards were an aligned set of sharp, and thin light blue colored appendages prolonged and surfaced from his spinal area, around his sharp scales.

Circular white and dark blue markings were on his forehead, as well as around the texture of his hands and feet akin to a ripple shape, with white wisp markings through the front and hinds of his arms and legs, and on his back. In addition to his markings, a white shade appears designed around with his sharp scales. Lastly, his eyes were a dark shade of blue, and he was body was practically bare, except for the wooden necklace around his neck.

Around the tropical area of land was an array of totem pole carvings. There were three of them. The wooden crafting from its ancient base resembled the outcast's own species. This creature was indeed a dragon, simply killing time with himself by the ocean's shore.

There's nothing else to do, nothing left than to just ponder, he said to himself. I've done anything I could on this island, and still…very little substance around this deserted place.

While the dragon was playing with the sand or staring into space, something supernatural and unexpected occurs as the waters just near him begin to fizz up, until an enormous, submerging figure rises, facing the other unfamiliar creature.

Taking a monstrous form, this figure appeared with a shade of turquoise for most of its body. The undercoat of its body was yellow and not pale compared to the other character introduced. A thin Mohawk-like fin stretched from his tail up to its head was also shown, in the notorious yellow color of its undercoat. It had glaring, reptilian yellow eyes and a python-like body, hence the lack of arms and legs. This creature was in the form of a unagi.

The dragon has already gazed in shock, as well as the sudden event grabbing the attention of the island's other inhabitants, with wooden masks resembling a tiki themed masquerade.

The unagi looked into the dragon and telepathically says, "Your life of pondering and curiosity ends now…"

The young dragon was presumably speechless and unknown to the creature's words and then says, "But wait, who are you? I don't even know you…"

"You will figure out yourself," the unagi said in its clairvoyant speech, "and you keep yourself out of trouble, before you know that's going to come to you."

The unagi then beamed around the dragon for a moment before high winds would come in. The dragon was still paralyzed with shock as the azure sky becomes greyer and another unexpected thing happens. The dragon looked below to see that what he was standing in was rippling out and revealing a swirling, rapid torrent. The high velocity whirlpool forming around him was beginning to grab him through. He was seen struggling from escaping its clutch, but the whirlpool was able to subside with the young dragon vanishing through it. The unagi he recently faced has also disappeared, prior to placing the dragon in its own ominous trap.

* * *

"Come on Spongebob, I have a favor I need for you," said Sandy Cheeks, in the refuge of her Treedome, with Spongebob Squarepants, who has his water helmet on already.

"But Sandy, I have to go to work, I can't do this now," said Spongebob.

"Well, I guess there ain't anything for me to do about your scheduled job," Sandy replied, feeling tense about bringing Spongebob before his shift for her own commotion. "Frankly, this showcase will be held off until tomorrow, which is Sunday."

"What does your new invention do anyways?" Spongebob asked, sounding eager about the eccentric device lying around.

"Let's just say that this thing will change history!" Sandy said.

"But wait, are you sure that it will be a miracle?" Spongebob questioned, in awareness of Sandy's previous inventions that have botched. "I've seen all your other inventions, and some of them collapsed."

"I'm an expert with science, I've made several inventions that haven't failed, and this won't possibly go down in calamity," Sandy answered and then goes on to explain the apparatus. "This device generates a portal from a significant variety of eons and diverse worlds." She explained. "Everybody else in Bikini Bottom who is willing to see this will be coming for my announcement."

"Well, that sounds amazing; I can't wait to see it tomorrow."

"Don't be late either. I'll be at the Goo Lagoon," said Sandy, preparing to leave the reassurance of her dome, getting her space suit and helmet on. For some reason, it puzzled Spongebob to see Sandy leave sight of her dome. "Y'all would expect me to do all this scientific work in my Treedome all day, right? I have free time in my own hands."

* * *

Spongebob was then seen walking merrily to the Krusty Krab, which was close ahead from his house and from the Treedome he visited previously. He walks along to his workplace, while giving off a joyous tune.

That was until Spongebob suddenly staggered over a bump on the pathway. He was extremely unsure of what he bumped into, but what appeared was the mysterious dragon from the otherworld. This time, he was lying around, looking comatose. Unlike the appendages on his backside, the appendages appeared stout, spiny, and inflamed unlike the last time he was shown.

"Oh Neptune, this is horrible!" Spongebob said with absolute shock and terror, seeing the strange creature as a dead body or "plain road kill."

Spongebob didn't really know what that thing was, but still felt sympathetic and began exasperatingly sobbing over the "dead creature." "I hardly knew this thing, but seeing it lying around like this…it's just unbearable! I guess this is good-bye – already!

Squidward, Spongebob's grumpy neighbor, who is also an employee at the Krusty Krab, was carelessly walking to his workplace, and then notices Spongebob crying in front of the unconscious creature, to his own disgust.

"Oh boy," said Squidward. _Is that thing actually dead? I don't know what it is supposed to be, or how it even ended up there, so I shouldn't really care. This is just disgusting. _ He thought to himself. "Well, I didn't expect you to cry over something like this," Squidward said to Spongebob.

"Sorry Squidward, but it's especially painful to see something dead in front of my eyes," said Spongebob and resumes to bawl.

"Well, I don't know what just happened, but I better dispose of this…thing before it begins to haunt me," said Squidward, and dragged along the body over to the dumpster outside the Krusty Krab, trying to ignore it.

"But Squidward, that's no way to treat a dead guy," Spongebob said, who has stopped weeping.

"It's not the best for you, but it's the best for me, off to the Bikini Bottom dump for this strange thing," said Squidward, putting the dragon's body into the dumpster. _Though, I could have sworn I've heard it pulsing…but that's definitely not my concern.'_

* * *

Spongebob and Squidward then arrived at the Krusty Krab, with a little confrontation with their greedy boss, Mr. Krabs.

"The both of you are late for work!" Mr. Krabs said, "You know I shouldn't expect you two to just be stalling around out of space and ruin my business when you don't show up on time."

"I think we've been through this before, but I can say that it wasn't my fault," said Squidward. "There was some dead body nearby and I had to haul it out of my sight. Don't take this as a big deal, I'll be working at the register at the moment…" he said, carelessly.

"Well, this is no time for excuses, but those couple of minutes you wasted is already coming out of your paycheck," Mr. Krabs responded. "Because, you know, if you're wasting time, you're wasting money!"

"Sorry about that Mr. Krabs, it was a bit of a hassle," said Spongebob. _Considering that dead body, I just can't bear thinking about it, but what Squidward told me was very much true and that it's the way of life. Whenever "dead" comes to mind, it makes me want to tear up! I better stick to my job._

Meanwhile, Spongebob and Squidward go through their usual routine at the fast food joint.

Spongebob then says to Squidward, "Hey Squidward….Squidward….Squidward!"

"Don't talk to me," said Squidward, completely deadpan as usual.

"What would you say about coming to Sandy's place for her biggest news?" Spongebob asked. _If most of Bikini Bottom is invited to see this, then I know I need to persuade Squidward to watch._

Squidward then focuses on Spongebob and responds sarcastically, "Sandy has big news? Now I ought to waste my time and see this important news for sure!"

"I hope you're excited Squidward, she has an interesting invention to show off! The event is tomorrow, and Sandy requires that you shouldn't be late."

"To my standards, I'd be casually late for anything, so I guess that's a bummer," said Squidward, initially refusing the offer.

"Don't worry about it, I have plenty of opportunities to make sure you show up tomorrow for the surprise! Besides, I'm going to convince everybody else I know about this. Sandy herself said it could change history!"

Squidward, feeling irritated, gives no response and resumes with his usual job.

It now pans to the outside of the Krusty Krab, showing the dumpster where the dragon was "disposed of." However, the dumpster then appears to be opening up, revealing the awakened dragon.

* * *

_I was totally unknown to this suburban area. Obviously, it was nothing like my own habitat_, the dragon thought to himself. _Apparently for me, I don't remember much and I don't know where to start to get used to things. The last thing I remembered – was my encounter with the dimension beast._

"Where am I? What's going on?" He asked himself. _This is the perfect time to seek help._

The dragon was in civilization, and there was a crowd of fish walking by and driving their boats. The creature stumbles upon one of the random passersby.

"Excuse me foreigner, can you tell me about this place?" He said, attempting to get one's attention.

"Who do you think you are, lying around in the streets with filth?" One of the citizens responded, rather coldly. "I wouldn't accept anything to some freak like you!"

_Well, that was pretty harsh._ "But where am I anyways? I can't recognize this place." The creature said.

"You're in Bikini Bottom, now leave me alone!" After that, the random fish was out of sight.

"Bikini Bottom…" he thought to himself. _But that fish was right; I'm covered in garbage…for some reason._

While looking around, that was when a certain beach in the horizon has caught his attention.

* * *

The dragon resumed wondering around at a certain beach, known as the Goo Lagoon. He was shown to be washing himself off, as well as washing a piece of ragged clothing lying around to be worn as a shirt.

Sandy was later shown catching waves on her surfboard, forming a tidal wave with her stunts. It took a while for the creature to notice that the wave was going to drench him. As Sandy has paused with her surfing practice, the creature was caught by the wave, but was back on the sandy area thereafter. As Sandy was going to depart, she ran into Larry the Lobster.

"Howdy there Larry," said Sandy. "I guess I haven't seen you in a while."

"Hey there….underwater living weasel of some sort," said Larry, not recognizing Sandy, apparently and surprisingly.

"Come on Larry, you have known me for years, y'all can't forget about me!" Sandy replied. "Anyways, if a re-introduction is necessary for you, I'm Sandy Cheeks."

"Hey there Sandy, while I've been in-charge of Goo Lagoon, the little yellow guy has spread the word about some huge announcement. You're involved with it, right?" Larry replied.

"Do you mean Spongebob?" Sandy asked. _Spongebob has already spread the news, huh? I think this ought to be interesting._ "So, of course I'm the creator the new invention to show off, I never thought that you would know about this."

"I noticed all these flyers around town, Spongebob has told me all about it, and I didn't even need your invitation. I'm free to go to your thing. I didn't know you were very interested with all that science stuff."

Sandy looked amused, seeing that there was going to be a crowd at her dome and even Larry was going to come. "Well, as I should say about the event, don't be late."

As Sandy left, the dragon was later shown, and noticed one of the flyers on the sandy terrain.

_There's big news about a new invention at the Treedome, which could change history?_ He thought to himself. _Whatever it is, I better check it out._

* * *

It was now later tomorrow where Spongebob was prepared to show up at the Treedome for the special surprise. There was a lot of Bikini Bottom citizens gathered up for the announcement, including some of his friends he invited. He showed up near the doorsteps, put on his water helmet, and went inside for the announcement of Sandy's invention.

"Hey there Sandy," said Spongebob. He then notices Squidward, Mr. Krabs, and his best friend Patrick Star in the crowd. "Squidward, I'm glad you could make it."

"I only came so you could stop annoying me about this. Tell me when it is over," Squidward said, bringing out a magazine.

Sandy was then ready to give her announcement of her latest invention once she reappeared with the machine, covered up. "It has now come to my attention for the exiting news of my newest creation." She announced. "No matter what, it is meant to change history and give out all sorts of advantages." Sandy then began to reveal the machine. "Behold, for it is a portal, capable to visiting all sorts of dimensional and alternative worlds!"

Most of the Bikini Bottom citizens responded with awe of Sandy's invention.

"Obviously, to prove that this invention will work, I would need somebody's assistance for this," she said, pointing around.

Sandy was going to determine the test subject for invention until the door to her Treedome was opened up again, revealing the dragon from before, once again, but his appendages appearing thin, like in the otherworld.

"I suppose this is the place of your biggest announcement," he said, walking around clumsily, looking a little bit breathless.

"Well, I don't usually see a critter like you around, but join in with the rest," said Sandy. Sandy then thought for a moment and focused on the dragon again, "Actually, I would like for you to test for my portal device."

"I am?" The dragon questioned.

"So, what is your name?" Sandy asked.

He thought about the question for a moment, of course, his name was something he was able to remember. "Well, I haven't really known you very well, but I'm Koamalu." He introduced.

"Well, it's nice to meet ya'," said Sandy. "Anyways, unlike some molecular transportation devices, this portal would use some assistance from one's mind, perhaps to know where Koamalu here would like to visit."

"Do you expect that little freak to test this?" One of the fish in the crowd uttered, whilst most of them weren't pleased with the outcome either.

"Don't get too hasty y'all," said Sandy and then focused back on using her invention, showing a chair with a helmet of some sort. "Alright Koamalu, step right up, and this thing will be all worked up."

Apparently for Koamalu, he got himself tripping over the cord connected to the machine, but Sandy has preventing him from making any unfortunate mishap.

"You're a clumsy fellow, but anyways, with this helmet on you, your desired place of choice will be generated for the portal," said Sandy.

Sandy has already turned the machine on. Within a moment, the portal was generating a certain place to visit, as it was showing an odd place with a medieval and molten background.

"Hey, it actually works, good job Sandy," Spongebob said with approval.

"So wait, am I going in there or something?" Koamalu asked.

"It's just a test," Sandy answered. "Later on, this will be able to improve everyday life in Bikini Bottom."

The universe that was showcased for Sandy's invention was later seen, showing a mysterious character, made of lava, catching a glimpse of the vortex in the horizon.

"A vortex to the outside world…" the character muttered to itself. "Very interesting indeed, and it gives my chance to flee my own universe after all these years."

Before going to it, he then notices Koamalu in the background.

_Koamalu is there too, I see. I better go in there before it fades away_. He thought to himself.

With that, he was coming closer to the vortex, which was growing weaker at the moment, but he still had the chance to make it to it.

A creature's eye was shown, as the scene transitions elsewhere. After a dramatic transition of the creature's eye, a dark, gleaming cavern was revealed in the background, showing the unagi creature from before.

The Lava King is escaping his own realm – I can sense it. The unagi thought to itself. That guy would appear to be after Koamalu from how I'm seeing it...

With this, the unagi then began to generate a vortex to the outside world, revealing the world the assumedly named Lava King was coming straight for, revealing Bikini Bottom, as the creature prepares to exit its world.

* * *

The scene then comes back to Sandy's Treedome in Bikini Bottom, where the invention was still being presented. The Lava King, from the vortex was unnoticed, however, as the king was sneaking its way.

"Well, I think that's enough for today, y'all can go back home or whatever," said Sandy, and then prepared to shut down the portal.

However, the place was starting to heat up until the Lava King was shown to emerge from the machine's vortex, frightening the guests.

"There's a problem…" said Sandy.

_Hmmm, seems like I've wound up in a small place to begin with since the last time I've been in the outside world, _the Lava King thought. "I have escaped my own world for a small reason! I might as well thank whoever was able to get me out."

"Who are you anyways?" Spongebob asked.

"I'm the Lava King. I have come to this place, especially for Koamalu, because I know he's around here," said the Lava King. For a moment, he then spots Koamalu gazing around with shock and then says, "You're coming with me!"

"I don't even know what's going on anymore," said Koamalu.

For a suddenly, a vortex appears outside of the Treedome, revealing the unagi emerging from the otherworld and crashing through the Treedome, emitting the water into the dome's atmosphere. With that sudden occurrence, Sandy quickly draws her air helmet on herself as all the others run and yell in fear, with the exception of Squidward who was still going through his magazine.

"Do something Sandy, this is just too freaky!" Spongebob exclaimed.

"It seems that my portal is still on, it should malfunction any second now, but I don't know I could get rid of-"said Sandy.

As the machine began to crash, the vortex mysteriously hasn't subsided, as well as the vortex created by the unagi. Something strange then begins to happen as a strong gust of wind from the top surface and from the two open vortexes, dragging away every piece of land and objects by particle by particle. After a few minutes or so, the background has blackened, before appearing blue again, and showing off a different view of land. The two vortexes dissipated after that. Even more strangely enough, the Lava King and the unagi were both out of sight.

"What just happened?" Patrick said.

From everybody's point of view, Bikini Bottom appeared as a deserted island, filled with palm trees, several huts, a volcano in the distance, light green kelp, and a blend of tropical and old age atmosphere.

"We're not in Bikini Bottom, that's for sure," said Sandy.

Squidward then catches a glimpse of the area, after stopping from reading his magazine and simply says, "What the…?"

"This place, it seems to look a lot familiar to me," said Koamalu.

"Don't panic everyone, I need to report this sudden phenomenon and I ought to do it immediately," said Sandy.


	2. Wili

**NOTE: I do not own Spongebob except its respective copyright holders while some of the OC's in this story are owned my me.**

2. Wili (Twist)

However, the townspeople were all talking at once, too concerned about themselves, and too concerned about what just happened to their universe, to listen to the squirrel.

"Everybody listen and y'all will be alright!" Sandy alarmed and the Bikini Bottomites stopped chatting through the sound her voice.

"You're the smart one, what do you think happened to Bikini Bottom!?" One of the Bikini Bottomites asked.

"Well, it's a good thing I still have some of my stuff after our universe has been apparently merged with two other dimensions," said Sandy. "I'll explain it like this." She picked up a stick and started sketching on the sand to demonstrate the events.

She drew her Treedome and the one automated vortex and the vortex from her portal that took place.

"These two vortexes appeared unclosed. The atmosphere of our universe is very much different between the other two universes," Sandy was explaining. "But what happens when two dimensions open up the path to connect to the same travelling point?"

On the sand, Sandy then drew gusts around the portal and the other dimensional path.

"While one opened up at the same time isn't enough to completely alter the atmosphere of our world, two would be enough to release a force to split the dimensions in half," Sandy continued. "Bikini Bottom has disappeared while the two worlds combined with each other and overshadowed the scenery of our world. So, our half would be all of us, the citizens who watched the worlds collide."

Sandy then dusts off the Treedome and drew a representation of what their world has turned into."

"That would exactly be my theory. Our universe has now turned into a diversity of an urban wasteland and a tropical island, so we better find a way to fix this."

"And that's why we should shun the squirrel for making that portal!" A Bikini Bottomite spoke.

"At least the sky looks wonderful doesn't it?" Spongebob added, pointing over to the flower-cleared sky, showing a hue of white, blue, and pink.

Sandy was a bit agape and then said, "That's no ordinary sky! According to my studies, that looks much like a wormhole. It must be linked to the world opened up by that giant monster-like fish and the world that came to Koamalu's mind. Don't around shunning me at the moment. I am here to help you guys out."

"That depends, does anything from your studies have anything to do with bringing Bikini Bottom back into its place and making….that wormhole thing disappear?" Another townsperson asked.

"Well, this dang portal is busted, but it's still here and I still have the tools that created it," Sandy continued. "Then again….I left them in my tree home, which has disappeared since the collision, so they have to buried, or hiding around somehow!"

"Speaking of your home," said Spongebob pointing over to a giant tropical tree standing nearby, "I believe it's still there, but it looks that 'that'…."

That was when Sandy walked over to her transformed house and gets herself a surprise once as she reaches her hand over to it. The tree moved and formed a mouth.

"What in tarnation!?"

"You don't understand the magic among us "Mirage Tiki People," do you?" The person asked, with the mouth movements coming from the tree and had a man's voice.

"I don't know what the odds are of trees talking to me, but now I'm afraid of getting close to them…" Sandy responded.

"Well, don't be afraid," it replied. "Since he have no place to be since we were pulled from the vortex created by Enakai, we have gained a living here."

"I'm looking for my set of tools inside my house, and I'm certain this tree used to be my house."

"Apologies from me, though if this used to be your home, then I don't see some kind of opening or décor inside this tree that I am controlling."

Sandy then started digging around through the sand as a way into trying to see if her stuff was buried and hasn't disappeared.

"Oh come on, y'all can't be living like this for eternity, as well as the world itself!" Sandy said.

"Should this book help give us the answers to our problem?" Spongebob asked while holding it up, "I found it scattered around close to the portal. At least it wasn't destroyed, the pages were smudged, or anything."

"Thanks, at least I have this."

Sandy snatched it and skimmed through the pages until she pinpointed a page based on wormholes.

"Let's see…." Sandy was saying, "It says here that wormholes will be able to dissipate once as a path is closed up. When a connected world becomes unattached from its link, disallowing people into entering the other side, the side-effects will be transferred away from the affected worlds. That means that we somehow need to reach to the other two connected dimensions and close up the wormhole openings…but this book doesn't say what could be the solvent to it."

"Yeah and how could we enter the other two worlds if we're way below here?" Koamalu asked.

"This is too complex for you all? Haven't you tried looking around for the top of the world?" The Lava King questioned who suddenly appeared from behind everyone.

"You must be the Lava King, why don't y'all tell us what has happened?" Sandy responded.

"With pleasure, peasants," the Lava King began. "I am here for no particular reason, that or it's none of your business!"

"So, you came from the otherworld?" Sandy asked.

"So many questions so little time. The fact that I stumbled on what used to be your world happened the same with Enakai," the Lava King explained. "I would have the power to drift this world away from my own world's interference, as well with Enakai's world. Yet, this problem seems to be orchestrating into a marvelous reconstruction of a new world, so I'm not going to bother with giving your pathetic world a fix and start up with one thing I've always wanted to do."

"You're aware of the fact that you're here because an opening appeared in your world through my portal, right?"

"I can't catch your name, but I thank you for letting me escape from my own realm! You know the sporadic climate of this dimension of yours? Soon enough, the wormhole will eventually be developed into a blackhole that will be formed in-between all three worlds that are being connected. Not only all matter from the two dimensions will be sucked into oblivion, but the same will go for this core universe. Until it's all down to nothing, all those worlds will be destroyed while I do what I can to build a new universe and a new legacy of my own! You know what they say, people ought to make sacrifices, accidents happen, and some other things like that."

"You can't do that, you're not in-charge of our world!" Mr. Krabs bellowed.

"You dare talk back at me!?" The Lava King argued. "Besides, what do you mean by your world, don't we all share it now!? Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this new life once I say that I'm now the ruler of this world by my own law. Whoever doesn't respect me and my ruling, you will be punished – turning you guys into solid stone statues would be the highest penalty around here."

"Just because you're giant and have powers do not mean you can push us around, I am not afraid of ya'!" Mr. Krabs replied.

"How about I turn you into stone right now?"

Mr. Krabs goes wide-eyed and frowns a bit in fear before showing off a nervous look, trying not to give a poker face.

"Well, my fortuneteller once told about me being frozen like solid rock or concealed in ice...I can't remember which. Forget what I said, I'll respect you," he replied.

"Yes, you better save your head," the Lava King continued. "In the meantime, I'm still feuding with Enakai who is currently as good as incognito right now, but even if I'm wandering off, you guys better not be shirking! Now, all of you get to work while your stay right here in "Tiki Land" lasts through all this chaos!"

"Excuse me hothead, but I'll have you know that you're ruining my day if you think you have the right to put me into a place like this!" Squidward exclaimed, walking over to him.

"It's certainly the squirrel's problem isn't it? Also, that's too bad for you," The Lava King responded.

"I'm Sandy Cheeks by the way and Koamalu is the creature that caused the vortex to open up through your dimension…"

"Whoever you are, I am not listening to an oversized pile of flaming tar to do your bidding," Squidward argued. "Don't you realize that our world doesn't rule under tyranny anymore?"

"At least not anymore until now, so you better like it or not! Shall I start throwing you into a dungeon?" The Lava King retorted.

"You can't just waltz into our world and be like the god of everything, telling me how I should live my life! If this place is supposed to be Bikini Bottom, you should prove me wrong by changing everything about this ugly, geographic setting and making it into what it was supposed to be. Palm trees and wheat stacks? No pedicure place around here? You've got to be kidding me!"

"If you're not going to give me respect, then so be it! If you still talk it up and fail to meet my demands…"

"Fat chance sir, there's nothing you can do to change my mind! Get out of my sight!"

The Lava King was preparing to walk away for a moment before turning around and then saying:

"Fine then….if you're going to continue to give me disrespect, then this punishment is what you'll get!"

The Lava King rides back over to Squidward and uses his powers, at his fingertips, to blast Squidward with intense flames until Squidward now appeared in a frozen state, being turned into a solid statue.

"I warned you guys!" The Lava King said. "Be sure not to break him, even though his attitude is more fragile than his solidity. I'll be right back, so I'd like to see you guys working." The Lava King slips over to Koamalu's side, giving him the jump and whispers to him, "I'll be certainly watching you the most, Koamalu."

After that, the Lava King sunk into the sand and left the scene, giving the citizens burning feet at the same time.

"Oh man, how am I ever going to be able to work at the Krusty Krab without the Krusty Krab itself?" Spongebob questioned.

"We're all doomed, and somebody's to blame!" A Bikini Bottomite said.

"Hey guys, if that dragon guy was the one who brought the Lava King's world to here, then it must be his fault, big time!" Another one of the citizens said, pointing over to Koamalu.

With the Bikini Bottomites jeering at Koamalu, the creature sits around near the waves and frowns out of shame.

It was now around sundown and Koamalu still stood around in front of the waves of the ocean. Spongebob eventually comes up to comfort him.

"Something's bothering you. Lucky for you, I'm here to cheer you up!" Spongebob said.

"It's just that I came here outside of my own world for some reason," said Koamalu, "While I don't usually seem to remember everything, I know some unagi creature transported me here….for what it was formerly. He also told me to figure out my reasoning for being here myself."

"So, what kind of creature are you?" Spongebob asked.

Before Koamalu could answer, the plates around his back were shown to be flashing from flat to thin in a rather rapid rate. Due to that, Koamalu groaned and his arms leaned on the ground.

"Sorry, the appendages on my back that are controlling my oxygen are feeling faulty," said Koamalu. "In one way around, I can't breathe on land or breathe underwater without the support of those parts of my body."

"Carry on my friend," Spongebob responded. "I can call you that, right?"

"I don't think I've had friends, probably because my world feels deserted from where I am," Koamalu replied. "Nobody else seemed to like me, but it's good for me that you like me as a friend. Once again, I don't remember much, but I do remember that I've been told of possessing powers similar to a god, but I'm nothing like that…"

"Anyways, I better get to building as long as it makes the Lava King happy," said Spongebob and starts walking off, "but boy, I sure don't like the idea of being forced into work like this."

Hours have passed and huts and other straw-built structures have turned the emptiness of Tiki Land into civilization.

"Believe it or not, all those other citizens couldn't break a sweat just yet with creating at least one housing," a voice echoed.

"Come again, whoever said that?" Patrick asked.

"In case you have forgotten, we are the Mirage Tiki People," it said again. "Our bodies are invisible, but if you look at the tiki heads around you," now panning over to the animate tiki head in a row with 9 other heads, it then said, "we're alive and we have the knack of power to build up some huts in less than 30 minutes."

"That's good to know," said Spongebob.

"I still feel distant from being able to work on any inventions, especially since I don't have my tools now," Sandy remarked.

Panning over to a newly build laboratory of some sort, Sandy catches her attention upon it.

"We have had the time to build this laboratory if you seek to continue with your studies," the Mirage Tiki person explained. "We also set up an eating joint and we're currently building one-thirds of shelter for just about everyone inhabited in this island….so I can't say we're planning on building everything since we can't do all the work here, you know."

"That place over there just makes me feel like I'm going to work at the Krusty Krab again, I love it!" Spongebob said. "But if you'll excuse me, I'm off to...sniff, cry over to that Squidward statue."

As said, Spongebob grieves and heavily sobs next to the concreted Squidward.

"OH WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO YOU BUDDY!?" Spongebob cried.

Suddenly, a series of clouds formed under the wormhole-filled sky. Emerging below from the clouds was King Neptune and Queen Amphitrite in the flash.

"I don't mean to disturb, but I can tell Bikini Bottom has become different and why this looks nothing like Bikini Bottom," said King Neptune.

Upon the king and queen of the sea's royal visit, Spongebob and all the others, except Koamalu, began bowing for them.

"Spongebob Squarepants, you there," Neptune called out. "This meeting revolves around you and that other guy over there," he pointed over to Koamalu and grabs the dragon's attention as he realized what he was referring to.

"Wait, you needed me?" Koamalu asked.

"Don't be so nervous, you have a lot to know," said Queen Amphitrite.

Koamalu runs over to the two gods and kneels before King Neptune would continue.

"I can't recall, but I feel like I've seen this disaster before," Neptune continued. "When more than two worlds become connected through one same inter-dimensional path, a wormhole is created and the mainland is forced to combine with the two other worlds."

"Right, Sandy has told us about that earlier," said Spongebob.

"The conditions of this world's atmosphere are the main cause of a blackhole that could be formed much later." Neptune explained. "If you're trying to find a solution to this hassle, I know what you two can do to put a stop to this disaster."

"Okay, but how come you want me to be part of this?" Spongebob asked.

"You were one of the world's greatest fry cooks I've met Spongebob. If I had the time, I wouldn't mind having a bunch of your famous burgers. I did try making you into a god, but I'll offer you the powers of a god if you accept."

"You two are the most powerful people in the sea. You both could stop it, right?"

"We tried all that we could to close up the connections from the two other worlds, but our powers don't seem to do anything…." Queen Amphitrite explained. "However, it is said that the powers of a Totem God could undo the problem. See, our powers as gods differ compared to a Totem God like you – Koamalu."

"Me, I'm a god!?" Koamalu asked with astonishment. "To be honest, your majesty, I never wanted to be like a god, and I don't have the powers of a Totem God!"

"You'll just have to figure out your potential and realize your powers on your own," Amphitrite replied, "We have enough knowledge to know that you have descended from a family line of Totem Gods, so you're technically one of them."

"Serves me right for not remembering that, but I'm highly uncertain that I am a Totem God and that this is some kind of mistake," Koamalu replied.

"It's no oversight," Neptune said. "You want to save your own dimension, don't you? As for Koamalu's world, Spongebob, he comes from an alternate universe that is ruled by a family line of gods of different species. That place is also ruled by a unagi creature named Enakai that has the ability to travel through different worlds as well as transporting others into outside worlds."

So that's his name… Koamalu thought.

"What about the Lava King's world, then?" Spongebob asked.

"His home world rivals with Koamalu's universe as Enakai and The Lava King have clashed with each other for centuries to come," Neptune continued. "As said before, Koamalu must discover the true meaning of his power to believe himself as a Totem God and live up to that title as soon as he could experience the power that he creates on his own."

"Even if I am a Totem God, I don't think I have the qualities as one, sorry if I'm still being doubtful, your majesty," said Koamalu.

"Also, Koamalu has informed me how he doesn't seem to remember almost everything," Spongebob added.

"Don't worry about those things right now," Neptune responded. "Yet, if Koamalu has lost his memories, then it's important that he needs to restore them somehow."

"He's right. My mind about my past is pretty empty except for a few things," Koamalu proclaimed.

"So wait, how am I going to be able to accompany Koamalu if I'm going to play a role in this gig?" Spongebob asked.

"Take this!" Amphitrite said and tossed over a charm into Spongebob's hands.

"It's a charm that contains powers to those of a Totem God," said Neptune. "It's something that we have kept for emergency purposes and I trust you into this while my wife and I aren't so skilled with the Totem God powers thing. Consider it as our gratitude for your efforts, usually for you and your starfish friend reuniting Triton with us."

"Not only that, but take these as well!" Amphitrite said and gave them a couple of tablets containing some ancient writing. "Those writings will let you two learn on using those godlike powers."

"Hopefully our kingdom doesn't get consumed from this disaster in a matter of days while we'd best be returning to it," Neptune finished. "So for now, I bid farewell and good luck to you two gods in-training!"

After that, King Neptune and Queen Amphitrite left the distorted universe by disappearing into the clouds before they subside.

"Are you ready Koamalu?" Spongebob asked his companion. "I know I am!"


End file.
